Always been you
by CMCrazies
Summary: Summer camp councillors JJ/WILL includes team !
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new idea I came up with, hope you like it.**

**Always been you.**

**Chapter 1.**

Parking up her car, JJ turned off the engine. Opening her boot, JJ looked round at all the happy kids. Knowing they were ready for a summer of a lifetime.

"Well look who decided to return"

JJ turned around smiling at her friends "Good to see you too Derek"

"So you ready for a summer of a lifetime?"

"Haven't we been saying that since we were fifteen?"

"And now were twenty two!" Emily said winking at her friend.

"So, you sure your gonna be okay?"

"Guys really. Me and Will worked things out, sort of!"

"So.. You say but. You better watch out"

"And why's that?"

"His ex girlfriend his here. And she will not leave him alone"

JJ turned her head, seeing a brunette big boobed girl stood talking to some of the other camp councillors."

JJ raised her eyebrow "Wow!"

"Well, I guess you can go see how friendly you and Will are" Aaron said pointing to the grass.

"Now or never" JJ whispered to herself.

Sighing, JJ walked down the grass, hands in her pockets. "Hey guys, mind if I interrupt?" JJ said seeing all the guys turn to her

"JJ, it's good to see you."

"You too Adam." She smiled.

"We'll leave you both to it." Adam said raising his brow.

Licking her lips, JJ moved her hands out of her pockets feeling her hair, blow in the wind.

"Hey" Will said giving her a soft smile.

"Hi" JJ said softly, brushing her hair out of her face

"So, can we not make this awkward?"

"That's why I came to talk." JJ paused. "I don't want us to just run whenever we see each other."

"So were friends again?" Will asked.

"Yeah" JJ smiled a little. "We are"

"Good, cause I was thinking us having to run a group together."

"Wait" JJ said placing her arm on his. "Were paired together?"

Will sighed. Nodding "Guess ya didn't get the memo yet."

"No" JJ laughed to herself "Well leave it to David Rossi , to come up with a plan huh."

"Well, I might have had words too" Will said, putting his hands in his pockets.

JJ smiled, then heard someone shouting her name.

"Aunt JJ!"

Smiling widely, JJ caught the young girl as she jumped into her arms "Well there she is. "

"What no hug for me Lily?"

"Hi uncle Will"

Will laughed winking at JJ.

"You've gotten big." JJ said putting Lily down.

"I'm seven now"

Wow, JJ said bending down to Lily's level. "Wow, you're a big girl now"

"Yeah. Me miss you last year. So Will."

JJ sighed, looking up at Will. "I missed you both too."

"Can you take me to my cabin?"

"Sure we can, go say by to Mommy and Daddy."

JJ stood back up. Looking at Will. "You missed me?"

"We'll talk later."

After settling Lily into her cabin with the other girls in the group. Will quickly checked on the boys, before joining JJ.

"So, if ya need me I'll be in cabin 42.!"

"Thanks. Your sharing, with Aaron right?"

"Yeah. But my guess he'll be with Emily a lot"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." JJ said as they reached her car.

"See you later."

"Yeah" JJ said giving him a little smile.

Grabbing her bags, JJ headed down to the cabin she was sharing with Emily. Opening the door ,she dropped her bags letting out a scream. "OH MY GOD! MY EYES!"

"JJ!" Emily yelled.

"You know what, you two share. I'll switch rooms with you."

"You sure. Aaron said covering himself up.

"So I don't walk in on this again. YES!"

Emily licked her lips "Sorry Jay"

"Yeah, yeah" JJ said picking up her bag, leaving her friends too it.

Knocking on the door, JJ watched as it opened seeing Will.

"Let me guess, they were naked."

"Please don't make me re live it."

Will moved to the side, allowing JJ come in. "Fancy a new roommate?" JJ asked putting her bags down.

"Sure. Least I know I can get along with ya"

JJ sighed, letting out a breath. "Right."

After JJ had unpacked, she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Will sat down on his bed, running his hand through his hair. Hearing a knock on the door. Seeing Miss, Will sighed letting go of the door handle.

"What ya want?"

Raising her brow Missy looked right at Will. "Wow, that's a nice hello."

Looking up at her, Will sighed. "I told ya we were done."

Opening the bathroom door, JJ headed back into the main room, a large shirt covering her body. "Sorry, let my shampoo" JJ said. Seeing they had company.

"Oh, Hi…"

"What is she!" Missy said looking at Will.

"I'll just…" JJ walked back into the bathroom. Standing behind the door, she listened to, what was been said.

"She, has name. And its JJ!"

"Well, what is she doing in your room?"

"She switched with Aaron." Will paused "And its none of your business.

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"EX GIRLFRIEND! I BROKE UP WITH YOU REMEMBER!"

"That was just a…"

"NO Missy!. We broke up. I don't like you anymore, I never really did"

"What are you saying?" Missy said eyeing him.

"You were just a rebound."

Closing her eyes, JJ bit down on her lip. Listening to the conversation. Knowing, something wasn't right.

Hearing the door slam shut, JJ decided she should shower before facing Will. Walking into the bedroom, JJ ran the towel through her hair. "Its all yours"

"Thanks JJ" Will said sitting back down.

"You okay?" JJ asked sitting down next to him.

Will laughed to himself. "I was until."

"Will…"

"I mean it JJ, she was just a rebound"

"I know." she sighed.

"So. What does this mean?"

"I think it means, we just try to be like we used to be."

"I can do that." Will said placing his hand on hers.

/

**So what did you think? Please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Hearing the loud trumpet that played out of the speakers, JJ let out a loud moan, covering her pillow over her head. Will sat up letting out a chuckle. "Now this, morning wake up call I could get used to."

JJ let out a sound, throwing her pillow at Will. Walking over to her bed, Will pulled the bed covers away. "C'mon grumpy pants, there's coffee with your name on it"

JJ shot up in bed. "Coffee"

"Lets go"

"Give me ten minutes"

After they were, ready they headed to breakfast, looking round the tables, JJ saw there group. "There so tiny."

"Ya, which makes our job easier."

Smiling, JJ turned her head, seeing Derek walk in with Missy. "Wow, she moves on quick" JJ said raising her brows at Will.

"Funny, and besides it's Derek"

JJ pouted, winking at Will. "So shall we go check the supplies."

"Sure."

"What you guys doing today?" Emily asked.

"Abseiling."

"Stay on your radios"

"Will do" JJ said getting up.

After they checked all the gear, JJ and Will gathered there group, heading into the woods, stopping at the cliff, Will placed his bag down.

"So ya all ready?" Will asked, looking round at all the kids.

Seeing them all nod, he looked round at JJ, "Ya ready?"

"Yeah!" she smiled "Harness me up?"

After JJ was harnessed up, they checked the ropes, before JJ lowered herself down. "Okay, I'll hang half way down, and send them down one by one"

"Got it"

Helping the kids, making sure they were protected and ready, he got the all clear from JJ. As a few of the kids came down, JJ saw one of them get stuck.

"You okay, Bobby?" JJ asked, moving slowly across to him.

He nodded, looking at her. "Hold on okay, I'm coming."

As JJ slowly moved, her leg slipped making her swing sideways, as the rope snapped a little, making JJ fall letting out a little scream, JJ hit her arm, and her helmet moved a little grazing her cheek. And forehead. Knocking her out.

"JJ!" Will screamed

"Bobby, is she okay"

"I think she hurt her arm."

"Stay still for me buddy"

"Lily can ya hear me down there."

"Yeah, is aunt JJ okay?"

"I'm not sure, she doesn't look like she move"

"Okay I'm gonna let go of her rope, and I need you all to watch out okay.

As Will, let go of the rope, he looked down, letting out a breath.

"Okay, can someone check is she is breathing, placing your fingers on her neck."

"Yes, sort of"

"Okay hold on, I'm comin' down"

Once Will, had radioed in, he headed down to JJ, makin sure she was okay, seeing the blood on her head, Will let out a breath.

/

Waking up, JJ looked around the room. Hearing the machines beeping, looking down she saw Will half asleep, reaching out her arm, she saw she had a cast on it. Will sat up, seeing JJ.

"Ya awake"

"What happened?"

"Ya fell, abseiling" Will said taking her hand

"How bad?"

"Broken wrist, concussion and sprained ankle"

"Lucky" she gave him a little smile.

"Yeah, everyone's worried about you."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Soon, think the doc wants to check on ya" Will said, running his thumb along her hand.

Pulling the jeans up her legs, JJ pulled the curtain round. "Will"

"Yeah" he said popping his head round.

"Can you"

"Sure" moving closer, Will pulled on the top of her jeans, fastened her button

"Thank you" JJ said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No problem, you ready to go?"

JJ nodded, slipping her flip flops on. "Yeah, guess walking isn't gonna be that fun"

"Ya will be fine" he smiled, taking hold of her arm.

Limping into there cabin, JJ walked through the door, stopping she felt Will stop behind her, his hand on her back.

"What?" he said.

"The beds?" she turned to him.

"Oh that, well I know what ya like so, I thought puttin' them together, would give us both more room to sleep"

JJ smiled, limping in. "You sure that's the reason" she said licking her lips.

"Maybe" he smiled back

"Well I was thinking of taking a nap" JJ paused "Join me?"

"Of course."

Changing, JJ climbed into the bed, laying her swore body onto the mattress, cuddling up to Will, JJ laid her head onto his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"I miss this" she said closing her eyes.

"I have to" Will said kissing her head, watching as she fell asleep.

/

**So did you like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've only just added this chapter, I've been ill so haven't been on my laptop much. But enjoy. **

**Chapter 3.**

Walking out of the cabin, JJ headed over towards the lake, looking out, she saw Will, Emily and Aaron, out in the lake with both there groups, looking down at the grass, she saw Lily, walking over to her, JJ sat down beside.

"How come your not out there?"

"Don't like it"

"Lil"

"Sacred of water."

"You are huh."

Lily nodded, looking round at JJ. JJ sighed, wrapping her arm around. "I'm not much a fan of it either."

"Your arm hurt?" Lily said, touching her cast.

"A little, but its normal" JJ said giving her a little smile. "I hear, I scared you all"

Lily nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I promise I'm okay."

"Uncle Will taking care of you?"

JJ laughed. "You bet he is."

"I hope he is to" Rossi spoke.

Looking round, JJ smiled, seeing Rossi. "You two fancy going for a drive?"

"I'm up for that, Lily?"

"Okay" she smiled.

Getting to her, feet, JJ took hold of Lily's hand, following Rossi to his truck. On the ride, there, JJ new exactly where they were going.

"Where are we?" Lily asked, climbing out of the truck.

"A butterfly field" Rossi said.

"I forgot how beautiful this place was." JJ said walking into the long grass, where in the distance, you could see the hundreds of butterflies.

"Can I?"

"Sure, but don't touch there, wings, cause then they won't be able to fly" JJ said.

"Okay I won't"

Rossi, smiled watching as Lily ran off into the field, him and JJ not too far behind her.

"So how you doing kiddo?"

"I'm okay, well I'm getting there" she said giving him a little smile, as she sat down.

"Were all glad your making a quick recovery."

JJ smiled, looking over at Lily, running around with the butterflies

"So, Missy. She seems…"

JJ laughed "She was a real keeper"

"Yeah, what got me was, how she thought Will came up here for the whole week, a couple of months back"

"Oh" JJ said running her hands along her knees.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, but I know Will was only here for five days.."

"You won't tell will you?"

"Whatever you two get up, is no ones business"

JJ sighed. "Guess everyone wants us to make up huh."

"Well, your good together, and we missed you last year."

"I missed it, not coming here…. I just couldn't.."

"I know, but I a, glad you worked things out"

"We are too." JJ smiled.

Lily, sat down next to JJ, out of breath,

"Having fun kiddo?" Rossi.

"YES! There so pretty"

JJ smiled. "They are aren't they" JJ leaned towards Lily. "You wanna know a secret"

Lily nodded, looking up at JJ.

"This is where your uncle Will brought, me and that's when we fell in love."

Rossi, raised his brow, watching as JJ spoke to Lily.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it was magical"

"I bet it was" Rossi, said looking at JJ.

JJ laughed to herself. Seeing the sun lower in the sky.

"We better head back"

/

Zipping up her hoodie, JJ wondered over to one of the benches near the river. "Room for a bruised up blonde?"

"Always" Emily smiled, moving over so JJ could sit in the middle

"How's my buttercup doing?" Penelope, asked feeling JJ lay her head onto her shoulder.

Emily, smiled, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm okay, I just… it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, you scared us to death"

"I scared myself." JJ sighed.

"Where'd you go today?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"Rossi, took me and Lily to the Butterfly field."

"Oh, really" Pen raised her brow.

"Pen!"

"What, c'mon."

"Yeah, well I think I might of let that night slip."

"How?" Emily said smiling.

"I might of told Lily, its where me and Will fell in love, and how magical was." she paused "And Rossi gave me that look, like oh I bet it was"

Emily and Penelope. Laughed looking at JJ. "How are things between you two anyway?"

"I think, there okay, nothings happened yet but.."

"It will just give it time"

"I needed this" JJ said hugging her best friend.

"We missed you as well"

/

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if anyone has any ideas, there very welcome, just message me or review them :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone does have any ideas, Please let me know always up for a challenge. And thanks for those who have reviewed, your comments have given me more hype to right this. Xo **

**Chapter 4. **

Sitting on the bed, JJ but her book, down looking round at Will, seeing him working out, doing sit ups on the floor. Standing up, JJ stood over him, biting down onto her lip.

"Well hey there"

JJ smiled, sitting on Will's waist, running her hand down his bare chest. "I'm bored"

Will smiled, sitting up a little, running his hand up her back. "Well what you have in mind"

"Urmm…" JJ said perching her lips together, smiling, she leaned in close to Will's kissing him deeply.

Smiling, Will returned the kiss, tightening his hold on her waist. "I like where this going."

"Me too, but I do not want carpet burn again" JJ said grabbing hold of his cheeks.

Will laughed, pulling them both to there feet, Leaning onto the bed, Will pulled JJ towards him, clutching her neck, he kissed her once, before pulling her down on the bed.

/

Walking into the dinner room, JJ sat down on the bench, "Hey guys"

"Hey, where've you been hiding out?"

"Nowhere."

"Then why do you have that, I just got laid look" Aaron said raising his brow.

JJ blushed, shaking her head. "No reason"

"Where's Will?" Emily said watching her friend closely.

"Spending sometime with Lily, since he never really gets too"

"Aww" Penelope said, looking round

JJ smiled. "I'm off to get food and coffee"

Standing In the line, JJ looked up seeing Missy stood next to us. "Hi" JJ said softly.

"Oh Hi.." she said giving her a little smile. "Look about…"

"Forgot about it really, it was just a big miss understanding." JJ said looking at her.

"Yeah, and I've not seen Will like he is, when he's with you" she paused "So it really was for the best. Besides." she said looking round at Derek. "Derek's pretty amazing we have so much in common."

JJ smiled. "Well I'm glad." she said picking up her tray. "You should join, us I'm sure Derek would like that."

"Thank you"

/

Sitting out on the grass, JJ was leaned against Will, feeling him rub her shoulders.

"So why did you and Missy really break up?" Kevin asked.

JJ bit down her lip, looking up at Will. "Go ahead, there gonna find out sooner or later."

"What's going on?" Derek asked, sitting up.

"I might of told, Missy that she was just a rebound."

"Dude, but she's such an amazing girl."

Will sighed, "And I also might of cheated on her…"

"WHAT!" Derek said hitting Will in the arm.

"WOW"

"Who with?" Aaron asked.

"Me…" JJ said quietly.

Everyone looked round at each other. "When" Emily said raising her brow.

"I might of passed through there for a couple of days, before helping Rossi fix up this place"

"Dude, that was only three months ago" Kevin said.

"Yeah…" JJ sighed.

"As happy as I am for the both of you" Derek said looking at Will. "Dude, how could you, I mean she's damn good if you know what I am."

Will let out a little awkward laugh, feeling JJ tense up in his hold.

"I'm gonna go take a nap" JJ said getting up.

"Babe"

"I'm fine." JJ paused "Really, my arm just hurts" JJ said walking off.

Sighing, Will watched as JJ walked off. "Thanks man."

"Sorry.." Derek said, letting out a breath.

Slamming the door, JJ climbed onto the bed, letting the tears fall, hearing the door open, JJ took a deep breath, feeling Will lay next to her.

"Babe, JJ.."

"Please just leave me alone" JJ said wiping her tears away.

"No, cause we need to talk…"

Sighing, JJ licked her lips turning to face him. "I'm jealous okay.."

"Why? Jay, you know you're the only girl for me"

Sighing, JJ looked up at him. " I know I do, it's just, I might be the only girl for you, but I'm not the only girl you've slept with.."

Running is finger along her hair line, Will looked her right in the eyes. "JJ."

"You're the only guy I've slept with ever!"

Smiling, Will pecked her lips.

"What are you doing?" JJ said looking down from him.

"I'm glad I'm the only guy ya ever spelt with, cause then I know ya really love me, and I'm sorry ya not the only girl…"

"Don't be, I guess I was just too shy to move on."

"If it helps, ya the best, and the only one that meant anything everytime."

Sighing, JJ licked her lips. "It does a little."

Smiling, Will cupped her cheek. "I love ya."

"I love you too"

"Now ya think, we can move past all this."

JJ nodded, burying her head into his chest. "Yes, but can we just stay here till dinner?" she paused "Cause my arm does actually hurt."

"Come ere." Will said kissing the top of her head.

/

**Sorry it was short, but hope you all enjoyed it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Will takes JJ out the butterfly field, flash back to the first time, then sort of drunken night together again.

**6 years ago.**

_Sitting down on the pier, JJ looked round feeling a pair of hands wrap around her waist._

"_Hey there"_

"_What is my beautiful girl, doin' out ere all alone?" Will said kissing her cheek._

_JJ smiled, letting out a little laugh, I'm just thinking." _

"_Yeah and what about?" Will said wrapping her arms around her._

"_How we go home In a few days."_

_Will sighed, taking hold of JJ's hand. "I've been thinking' about that too."_

"_Yeah?" JJ said turning to him._

"_Come with me with." Will said smiling widely at her._

_Pulling his truck up, Will turned off the engine looking round at JJ. Smiling widely._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Well, I thought we could both so with some alone time, since we go home in a couple of days."_

_JJ smiled, biting down onto her bottom lip. "So me the way"_

_Walking through the field, JJ couldn't help but smile at the butterflies, as they got the barn, JJ followed Will inside, she was breath taken to what was in front of her. There was blankets and pillows covering the floor, and candles lit everywhere._

"_Will." JJ whispered._

"_I told ya, tonight is just me and you."_

_JJ smiled, leaning in close to Will. "Perfect."_

_Leading them over to the blankets, Will sat behind JJ, kissing her neck. "You know, the butterflies are beautiful an all, but you're breath taking"_

_JJ blushed deeply, slowly looking up at Will. "I'm ready."_

"_You sure" Will said tracing his finger over her cheek. _

"_I love you"_

"_And I love you" Will said pecking her lips"_

_Smiling, JJ retuned, the kiss, feeling there bodies fall down onto the blankets. Will slowly, moved his hands along, JJ's skin, feeling her tense up a little he pulled away._

"_Sorry."_

"_It's okay, we'll just take our time"_

_JJ nodded, closing her eyes, JJ ran her hand along Will's neck, feeling his lips meet hers once again. As there clothes were sheared off there bodies, Will looked down at JJ, kissing her stomach. "Your so beautiful"_

_Blushing again, JJ looked Will in the eyes, running her hand along his hard abs. Taking a deep breath, Will moved inside, JJ for the first time. The first time for the both of them. Seeing her eyes close, Will traced his lips against hers. Locking there hands together, as they both moved together._

/

**Present.**

JJ, Emily and Pen, all smiled widely, seeing all the young girls dance. "There so cute" JJ said awwing at them.

"They really are, and its nice to see the boys joining in."

"I with ours did" Emily sighed.

"You talking about us?" Aaron said

"Maybe" JJ said raising her brow.

"What did we do?" Will said, taking hold of JJ's hand.

"Your getting showed up by eight year olds."

They all laughed. "Well I will have you know, I am a true gentlemen." Will said kissing JJ's cheek.

JJ sighed "Is that so."

"Ya know it" Will winked at her.

JJ sighed, pulling on Will's arm taking him outside. "Can we get out of here?"

"And where were ya thinking?" Will said pulling her close.

"You know where" JJ said biting her lip.

"Lets go"

Climbing out of the truck, JJ walked through the field, feeling Will grab her waist. "Don't you dare!"

"Dare what?" Will said, as he started tickling her.

"That" JJ said laughing, trying to pull out of his hold.

Will smiled continuing to tickle her, feeling her slip, they both fell to the ground. Feeling her lay on top of him. "We should go into the barn." he whispered.

"Mmmmm" JJ said looking up at him.

Entering the barn, Will pushed JJ against the wall, kissing her deeply, feeling her return the kiss, he pulled on her blouse, pulling it over her head, taking a deep breath, JJ felt Will remove his shirt, running her hands down his chest, she kissed his neck, picking her up, Will grabbed hold of JJ's legs, kissing in between her chest. Pulling away, he gave her a quick smile. Before continuing there night of romance.

Drawing circles on his chest, JJ looked round the barn. "I think were the only people whoever come here."

"Yeah.." Will said running his hand along her back. "I think Rossi, gets someone to clean it though"

"Yeah, couldn't help but notice the new blankets"

Will smiled, kissing her forehead. "We should sleep its late."

"Head back in the morning?"

"Yeah" Will said pecking her lips. Watching as JJ fell asleep in his hold for the millionth time.

/

**I know it was short but what did you think? xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, for the late update, been hard to think of some ideas, so really if anyone has any please share :D **

**Chapter 6.**

Singing to himself in the shower, Derek, ran the body wash over his body. As the door opened the boys sneaked in grabbing all his clothes and towels, shaking there heads they snuck back out.

Pulling her top over her head, JJ looked round at Will seeing him gathering the blankets, "We better go if, we want breakfast."

"I'm right behind ya" Will said walking towards the truck.

Turning off the water, Derek looked around for a towel, not been able to find one, he stepped out, seeing no one around, and no towels in sight. Looking over at the bench he saw his clothes were also gone.

"Bloody kids" he said under his breath.

Looking for something to cover himself up with, Derek picked up the sponge covering his front. Stepping out, he looked round, knowing he had to make a run for it. Stepping outside he ran down the grass, hearing girls scream and boys laughing at him. Pulling up the truck, JJ and Will stepped out seeing Derek run straight past them

"That was something I never wanted to see, nor know why he's doing that."

Will laughed, "I'm guessing' the kids holdin' his clothes"

JJ turned round letting out a laugh. "I really don't wanna know. JJ said closing the car door. Heading into the dining area, JJ sat down while Will got them something to eat. "You all just missed Derek, running butt naked across camp.

"WHAT" Emily and Penelope said at the same time.

"Yeah, think some of the kids, thought it would be, funny to take all the towels and his clothes."

They all laughed. "Payback is a bitch" Aaron said, biting on his apple.

"He did the same to them didn't he?"

"Oh yeah"

JJ sighed, shaking her head, seeing Will heading towards them.

"Breakfast, is served" he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." JJ said holding onto his hand.

/

Hearing a knock on the door, JJ looked up, from painting her nails, seeing Emily and Penelope.

"Hey."

"Can we join you?"

JJ nodded, painting the rest of her toe.

"I like what you did in here."

JJ laughed. "Yeah Will did."

"You okay there"? Emily saw JJ struggling.

"You know, the sooner I get this cast off the better."

Emily laughed, taking the brush off JJ, finishing off her nails.

"Thank you" JJ said leaning her head back onto the pillow.

"So, do we have to ask or, is my beautiful gumdrop, gonna spill"

Sighing, JJ bit down onto her lip. "It was perfect, just like the first time."

"But more steamy?"

"And sexy" JJ sighed.

/

"Man, I can't believe you took her back there."

Will let out a little laugh, sipping on his beer. "Well, was one of the best nights we've had."

"Yeah, cause reliving the first place you had sex with someone really does that"

Will laughed, shaking his head. "Hey! It was hot. Ya should try it, but find ya own place"

"I have to agree with Will here man" Aaron said, picking up his beer bottle.

"Am I the only guy, who doesn't have somewhere to take a girl!" Derek said sitting up.

"Well good luck with that, now everyone seen what ya got down there"

Aaron burst out laughing, as Derek through a cushion at Will.

"Who didn't see that." Derek said sipping his beer.

"All the wrong people."

/

_7 Years ago._

_Leaving the party, Will walked along the steps, seeing the one person he was looking for, sitting down next to her, he watched as her long blonde hair, whipped round her neck, seeing her bright blue eyes._

"Hey Jay"

"Oh hey Will." JJ said giving him a little smile.

"_What you doing out ere, all alone?"_

"_I'm not much of a party girl" JJ said raising her eyebrows, looking out at the lake._

_Will sighed, running his hand through his hair. "So listen, I was wondering, if ya wanted to hang out sometime."_

"_Well, what do you think were doing now?" JJ said looking back at him. _

_Will sighed, giving her a smile. "I mean, as in a date."_

_JJ opened her mouth but quickly closed it. "Why?"_

_Will licked his lips, slowly placing his hand on top of hers. "Cause, I really like you."_

_JJ looked down at there hands biting down her bottom lip she looked away. "I like you too, but.."_

"_But what?" Will said moving his head closer to hers._

"_I'm not used to guys asking me out, ever!"_

"_Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."_

_JJ blushed, looking right into Will's eyes. As they both moved there heads closer, Will placed his hand, on the back of her neck, slowly kissing her lips. Feeling his lips on hers JJ closed her, eyes returning the kiss before pulling away._

"_I'll go out with you" JJ said quietly._

_Will smiled. Pecking her lips once more._

/

**Sorry it was short. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, been super busy, and been away and had serious annoying writers block! That's never fun. Anyways here is a new chapter enjoy !**

**Chapter 7.**

Walking down the hospital hallway, JJ smiled seeing Will stand up in the waiting room, wrapping her arm around his neck, she gave him a quick kiss.

"Finally have my arm back"

Will smiled, running his finger along her now heeled arm. "Ya ready to go?"

"YES!" JJ laughed, locking her hand with his, as they started walking.

Opening the car, Will let go of JJ's hand. "So what we doing when we get back?"

JJ smiled getting in, looking at Will. "Well, I'm going to take a really long enjoyable bubble bath, that may have room for an extra person." JJ said winking at Will.

"That I might have to take ya up on."

Walking into the room, JJ through her bag down, heading into the bathroom, sitting down Will ran his hand through his hair, hearing the bath start to run. Turning he saw JJ stood in the door way.

"What?"

JJ perched her lips shaking her head.

"Your such a tease"

"Mmmm"

/

Running her hands along the bubbles, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest, feeling the water, wet the bottom of her tide up hair.

"Remember when we used to do this?" Will said kissing behind her ear.

JJ nodded, letting out a smile. "Yeah, when I would come down and see you, on weekends, and annoy the hell out of your roommates."

"Well, now we wont get interrupted"

JJ smiled, pecking his lips. Kissing her Back, Will ran his hand along her stomach. "Its getting cold in here."

JJ smiled, pulling away. Climbing out, JJ wrapped the towel around her body. Seeing Will staring at her. Walking through to the bedroom, she felt Will come up behind her. " I could stay in here all day"

JJ smiled. "Me too, but I promised Lily, I would hang out with her."

Will sat down on the bed, watching as JJ grabbed her body cream.

"Isn't she meant to be in the lake with Em?"

JJ nodded, letting out a sigh, as she ran the lotion along her skin. " When Rossi took us to the butterfly field, that's when I saw her, and she said she was scared of the water"

Will nodded, "Oh yeah…"

"What happened?"

"We all went up to my parents cabin." Will paused, as JJ sat with him. "Her and Mike were down there playing, and these other kids started and one of them pushed her off the pier."

JJ looked shocked at Will. "Oh my god"

"She's been scared ever since"

"What if, we thought her not to be afraid ."

"How?"

"Well, you taught me"

"That's true"

"Tag along with us, bring it up. You're her favourite uncle, so she will listen"

/

Sitting on the pier, Lily sat between JJ and Will. "Ya okay there?" Will asked feeling Lily cuddled up to him.

"You know, sweetie" JJ said tilting her head down. "I used to be scared of the water too."

"You did?" Lily said looking at JJ.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, and I was way older than you."

"How you, not be scared?"

"Will" JJ smiled, looking across to Will.

"How?" Lily said.

"Well" Will smiled. "I made JJ here, jump in a few times, and realize that there will always be someone to catch her."

"He made me jump in with him and swim in the middle of the night"

"I not ready"

"Well tell ya what" Will said pulling Lily into his lap. "When ya ready, ya tell us and we will help you okay"

Lily nodded. "Pinkie promise"

"Pinkie Promise" Will said joining there pinkies

JJ laid her head onto Will's shoulder, enjoying the view of the lake, she didn't understand why she loved it so much, all she new was that it was peaceful.

As Lily fell asleep, JJ walked holding Will's hand as he carried a sleeping Lily, on his shoulder. After making sure she was all tucked up in bed, JJ and Will walked hand in hand.

"Ya know your really good with her, and all the kids" Will said, walking behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Guess it's a gift, but your great too. With Lily anyway" JJ laughed a little.

"Well, I love Lily. She's my favourite niece"

JJ smiled, looking up at Will, placing her hands one his.

"Have you ever thought on having them. "

"I thought we had this convocation." JJ said, looking up.

"I know we did, but ya know"

"Maybe when were older"

"So someday"

"Someday, yes I would like to have kids with you" JJ said turning in his hold. "And be married and have a big house with a massive garden."

Will smiled widely, pecking her lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" JJ smiled kissing him again.

/

Opening the door, JJ walked back over to her bed, letting Emily and Pen in.

"What's going on?" Emily asked sitting next to JJ

"Will asked me if I'd thought about having kids."

"Oh" they both said.

"Then, he went on about how good I am with Lily"

"What did you say?" Pen asked.

"That someday yeah, when were older and married" she paused.

"You never told him?"

"It was a scare, it was nothing, and no I didn't"

"JJ"

"WHAT!"

Emily and Penelope both raised there brows at her.

"I thought, I was and I wasn't. can we leave it at that." JJ said standing up, running her hand through her hair, as she bit down on her lip.

"He has a right to know."

"No, no he doesn't cause it was nothing."

"Okay we will drop it, but.."

"Please guys. I was nineteen , and luckily it was just a messed up time."

"Just make sure you talk , talk to him, make it clear that when you want kids, you really want them" Pen.

"I promise I will"

"You okay now?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah I just needed to let it out"

"So, when do you plan on marrying Will, cause you and a beach or garden wedding would be beautiful" Emily said winking

JJ shook her head, sitting in between her two best friends. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, all of it."

"You talked to your mom about it didn't you"

"Mine and his"

"Aww" Penelope.

Seeing the door open, Will saw the looks on the girls faces. "What ya talkin' bout?"

"Nothing" JJ smiled.

"I don't believe ya"

"Well, you don't wanna know, not yet anyway"

"Okay then." he smiled a little "Were all going up the beach tomorrow."

"Great, looks like we need some sleep"

"See you all tomorrow"

Laying down in bed, JJ cuddled up to Will. "So ya gonna tell me"

"We were just having girl talk"

"Okay, I believe you, but promise me that, if there is anything you ever wanna talk about, any topic, ya will and not bail out, and hide it"

JJ nodded. "I promise"

"Lets get some sleep, gonna be a long day tomorrow"

JJ smiled, kissing Will before laying in his arms falling asleep.

/

**Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Feeling the breeze, brush against her skin, JJ felt a shiver run down her spine. Turning her a head a little, JJ felt Will's hands on her bare hips.

"What ya doing stood here all by yourself?"

"Watching you all play In the sea" JJ said smiling.

"Well now were all cold"

JJ smiled, looking round at Will,

"What's with that look?" JJ

"Well I was just thinking how you have been sat on this beach all afternoon, but not been in the sea."

"Don't you even think about it" JJ said stepping away from Will.

Will smiled, laughing as he moved closer to JJ, as she started running along the sand, catching up to her, Will through JJ over his shoulder, Will ran into the sea, dropping JJ, letting out a scream, JJ felt the water rush over her skin, feeling Will hold her up, JJ punched him in the chest.

"Don't ever do that again"

"Ya such a chicken"

"It's cold" JJ said pulling a sad face.

"Narr, you are not using cute faces to get out of this" Will said, brushing her hair out of her face"

JJ bit down on her lip, giving puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, we can go watch the sunset on the beach" Will said pecking her lips.

Throwing the blanket over her legs, JJ felt Will's hands wrap around her waist. Looking round JJ saw Morgan setting up the BBQ.

"Burgers are almost done." Derek

"Good, cause I'm starving"

"Blondie, your always starving, there something you need to share with the group."

JJ let out a little laugh. "No! I just like food"

As the night went on, Will had noticed how quiet JJ had been, he could see her lost in thought, whispering in her ear. "Lets go for a walk."

Standing up, JJ pulled Will's jacket round her arms, following him down the beach. As they walked for a few minutes, Will turned around, seeing they were enough out of the way.

"Do I have to ask what's bothering in ya?"

Sighing, JJ let go of Will's hand, sitting down in the sand. Will let out a breath, sitting down next to her.

"We both promised, we wouldn't bail out of a topic"

"Yeah" Will said watching her carefully.

JJ lifted her head, her long blonde curls, dangling in front of her face. "When we were nineteen, I had a pregnancy scare"

Will looked shocked at, JJ "Wha…t"

"It was nothing, was just my period been late. But…"

"Why did you never tell me?"

"CAUSE!, you had just started at the academy and your dad had died. I didn't…"

Will sighed, running his had through his hair. "Jay…"

"I'm sorry, I am, but it was nothing seriously."

"I love you, and I'm glad you told me."

"I should of told you back then." JJ said looking down at the sand.

Taking hold of her hand, Will kissed her knuckles. "I wish you did, but… the past is the past."

JJ sighed, looking up at Will. "Are we getting past this?"

"Already have" Will said giving her a smile.

"We better get back there, before then send out a search party."

JJ smiled a little. Holding onto Will's hand.

"So, the past is the past?" JJ said looking at Will.

"Yeah" he said looking down at her.

"So, everything we had, our break up, everything along with that?" JJ said stopping.

"Jay!"

"I just wanna be clear."

"All the bad memories , the mistakes all of that, are in the past. But I love what we have now, so why do we have to re live all that."

JJ sighed biting down onto her lip. "But all of that, is what made this, what it is." JJ stopped. "But I'm okay putting all that behind us"

Will smiled, kissing her forehead. "C'mon, we be all serious another time, were here to have fun remember"

JJ shook her head, wrapping her arm around Will's waist. "I need a beer"

Joining the group once again, Both JJ and Will forgot for now, about the convocation they had, and enjoyed themselves, sipping on her beer, JJ danced around with Emily and Penelope, as the guys, added more wood to the fire.

"Remember when we did this ever weekend?"

"And Rossi, would come out and get us all for been underage"

"Those were the days" Will said sipping is beer.

"And now look at us all" Pen paused "All adults about to graduate and join the real world"

"Well, I say we make the rest of the summer, one to remember for old time sakes" Aaron.

"I'll drink to that" Emily said raising her bottle.

"Cheers"

/

**Sorry it was short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Watching as the coach pulled up, the group of friends looked at one another.

"Why do they do this?"

"They do it, to make the camps look good"

"So you guys having to box is the way forward" JJ said looking at Will.

"I beat him, last year, I'll kick his arse this year!"

JJ sighed, watching as there rival camp got off the coach. "Promise me you won't get hurt"

"I wont."

JJ raised her brow. "You know I hate it when you box"

"I'll be fine" Will said giving her a quick kiss.

Seeing the group walk over to them. JJ looked round at the girls. "Lets go, cause I don't wanna here what they have to say."

"See you later" Will said letting go of JJ's hand.

"You ready for me to kick your arse!" Billy.

"Billy, I've beaten you for three years in a row, but ya can try"

"Oh I will beat you, and when I do, I will finally have that girl of yours"

"Good luck with that man" Will said looking round at Derek and Aaron.

/

Hitting the punching bag, Will let out a breath, turning around he saw her.

"What ya want?"

Smiling, she walked towards. "I have to say, you are ten times hotter than Billy."

Sighing, Will moved away from her.

"Amy back off"

"Well you weren't saying that last year" Amy smiled, standing right in front of Will.

Walking through the door, "Hey Will, you…" JJ stopped.

"JJ, huh, never thought id see your face again.

"Likewise" JJ said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Am I interrupting anything?" JJ said looking at Will.

"Not this time, anyway" Amy said under her breath.

"Amy just go! And stay the hell away from me."

"Fine, but I prefer aggressive Will, the guy who couldn't keep his hands off me last summer" Amy said walking past JJ.

JJ let out a laugh looking at Will. "What did she just say?!"

Will sighed, pulling off his gloves, sitting down, he could hear the anger in JJ's voice"

"Here me out?"

"That depends on what you have to say!"

"Last summer, when we broke up" Will looked at JJ. "I went through a rough patch"

JJ gulped down a breath, sitting down next to Will. "What did you do?" she said quietly.

"I drunk a lot. Got a bit violent." Will ran his hand through his hair. "Anyway, them dicks, crashed one of our parties, and I was really, really drunk."

"Please tell me you didn't." JJ said looking straight forward."

"I…."

Letting out a shaky breath. "Good luck with your match" JJ said walking off.

/

Walking through the door, JJ stopped.

"Hey JJ"

"I need to ask you guys something, and you can't tell Will."

"Okay.." Both Aaron and Emily looked at one another.

"Did Will, sleep with Amy last summer?"

Emily let out a breath, turning to Aaron. "JJ sit down"

Sighing, JJ sat down between her friends.

"From what I remember, Will didn't sleep with her.

JJ sighed. "Then what happened?"

"He doesn't know, I remember, he was drunk and upset, and called you a dozen times, then I saw Amy, but when I went upstairs, Will fell asleep, when she tried to hit on him."

"I'm such an idiot."

"JJ your not, you just…"

"I need to go to talk to him."

"His match is in twenty minutes"

"C'mon" JJ said standing up.

Sitting on the bench, Will sipped on his water. Looking round he saw JJ, Emily and Aaron walk over.

"Can I talk to you." JJ asked.

Will nodded, standing up following JJ, crossing her arms JJ licked her lips. "I'm sorry, I should of let you finish."

"Its okay, I guess you found out the real story?"

JJ nodded, looking right at Will. "Did anything happen?"

"I honestly don't remember"

"I believe you" JJ said taking hold of his hand.

"You sticking around?" Will asked pulling her close.

"To see you win yes, even though I hate watching."

"Well, Billy thinks after this game he can take you from me."

JJ laughed, looking at Will. "Well I know that isn't going to happen."

"Fancy making him jealous" Will winked at her.

JJ nodded biting her lip. Moving towards Will, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"Go kick his arse" JJ said pulling away.

Billy throw a punch hitting Will right in the ribs Will groand in pain, before hitting Billy in the face, watching him fall backwards, after jabbing and missing Will, throw the last punch, knocking Billy flat on the floor, as the bell rang everyone cheered. Will smiled, as he arm got held up.

"fourth time lucky" Will said seeing Billy get on his feet.

"Watch your back, and your girl"

JJ laughed, walking over to Will. "Ever thought of watching your own girlfriend, and don't stand a chance"

Will pulled JJ away over into the crowed. "Easy" Will said kissing her.

/

JJ ran the sponge over Will's chest, wincing in pain. "Owww"

"Well, this Is why you shouldn't box" JJ said, pressing the sponge slowly onto his bruised rib.

"I won"

"Yeah, but you still got injured"

"Well, thank you for taking care of"

JJ smiled, leaning forward, resting on the tub, JJ kissed Will deeply.

"Get out, and I'll grab some ice packs"

Walking back into the room, JJ saw Will laid in bed. "I got some bandages as well"

"What would I do without you?"

JJ smiled helping Will sit up. "Not a lot of things"

After wrapping the bandages around his ribs, JJ rested one of the ice packs on it, and the other on his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

JJ smiled, laying her head onto Will's shoulder. Falling asleep.

/

**So what did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Will held out his arms, catching Lily, as she slowly swam towards him. "Well done."

"I DID IT I DID IT!"

"Yeah you did, Will said picking her up and holding her onto his hip.

"AUNT JJ!"

"I'm so proud of you" JJ smiled, floating next to Will.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome kiddo"

"It cold, can we get ice cream."

JJ laughed "You ice cream makes you cold right?"

"I want ice cream"

"C'mon" Will said, holding onto Lily, as they made there way out of the water

After changing, JJ held Lily's arm as she hopped along the grass. "You know you did really great out there"

"Thank you, and you were right, its fun"

JJ smiled. Seeing Will at his car "Okay lets get ice cream. "

Sitting on the bench, Lily took a scoop of her ice cream. "Why haven't you married?"

"What you mean?" JJ said looking at Will.

"You and uncle Will why haven't you married."

JJ was shocked and didn't know how to reply. Will saw the look on JJ's face. "Urmm. Cause we haven't really thought about it"

"Mommy, said people marry when they've been together a long time, and love each other" Lily said looking up at Will. "And you and JJ have been together forever"

"I know we have, and one day we will, but not right now okay."

"But when we do, you will be the first to know" JJ said smiling at Lily.

/

Throwing her bag down onto the bed JJ let out a breath. "Well that was an interesting afternoon"

"Yeah" Will ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm meeting Emily and Pen, so see you later?"

"Yeah, we still on for dinner?"

"Yeah" JJ smiled giving him a quick kiss.

/

"Wait, Lily said you should both get married?"

JJ nodded "Yep"

"What did you do?" Pen asked.

"I sat there, in shock. And Will.."

"Will did what?"

"Said that one day, we will but…"

"Do you wanna marry him?"

Sighing, JJ bit down onto her lip, letting out a little nod. "I do, I just don't know if I'm ready."

"Well, when that day comes I know you will be buttercup"

JJ smiled "When we first started dating, and we said I love you, for the first time" JJ paused smiling to herself. "I thought about it, how we would have a wedding near the river, and have our first dance at sunset, and how there would be purple and white flowers everywhere."

"That sounds exactly like you" Emily smiled.

"I think I am ready. But just scared"

"Jayje, you guys have been together forever"

"And that's what scares me, he's the only guy I've ever been with, and when we broke up last year, all I did was want him back!" she chocked on a breath "And now I do I'm scared of losing him again"

"Then tell him how you feel"

Nodding, JJ agreed with her friends.

/

JJ couldn't help bit smile, at the sight in front of her, a candle lit dinner, right next to the pier. "How after seven years, do you still surprise me"

"Cause, I know to surprise you" Will said kissing her neck.

JJ smiled, "Lets eat"

After dinner, JJ couldn't wait to get back to there room, as they slowly walked back, Will had his arms around JJ the whole time, kissing her neck. "Stop it"

"No" he smiled.

Opening the door, JJ locked the door quickly, before pushing Will against the door. "You know how much I love it when you do that."

"I know" Will smiled, pulling as close as he could.

Smiling, JJ wrapped her arms around Will kissing her deeply on the lips. Removing there clothes, they both landed on the bed, tangling there bodies in the sheets, before having another memorable night.

Laying on the front of her body, JJ drew circles onto Will's chest. "So I thought about what Lily said this morning"

"Yeah" Will said, running his thumb along the middle of her back.

JJ nodded. "And, I wanna marry you." JJ stopped, placing her finger on the middle of Will's lips. "But, you're the only guy, I trust and know I wanna be with, and hell I don't care when we get married I just want to know, your in it for the long run."

Will smiled, pulling JJ up. "I love you , and want you to be mine, like you've always been"

JJ smiled, kissing Will. "I know this wasn't the proposal you most likely had planned"

"It wasn't but, it was a pretty good one" Will smiled "So will you Jennifer Jareau. Marry me?"

JJ nodded. "Yes" she said kissing him deeply, feeling him roll there bodies over. So he was on top of her. "I'll marry you"

/

**So what did you think. Okay there's gonna be two more chapters to this. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Sitting at the table, JJ couldn't help but smile, they had told there friends about there engagement, and surprisingly they were all too thrilled. Will walked in standing behind JJ.

"Can I borrow you?" Will

"Sure" JJ smiled, following Will outside.

Sitting down onto the bench, JJ looked at Will, holding onto his hand. "Everything okay?"

"Everything, is great, I just wanted to give you something."

JJ looked at Will. "Oka..y"

Pulling the box out of his pocket, Will handed it to JJ, watching the smile appear on her cheeks and she looked at the ring.

"Will."

"I bought this, two years ago"

"What?" JJ said looking at Will.

"Before we started having problems, I bought it." he paused "Knowing that I wanted you to be been forever."

JJ let out a little smile. "Then, our jobs got in the way"

"Yeah" Will sighed. "So I'm giving you this now, cause I'm never letting you go again"

JJ smiled, letting a tear fall down her cheek. "Will you?"

"Sure" Will smiled, taking the ring, placing it on her finger

"I love you"

"I love you" Will smiled, kissing her forehead.

/

"What about a big pink puffy one?" Lily asked

JJ laughed. "Sweetie, you have to wear, white on your wedding day" she paused "I think I'm okay with something simple but beautiful"

"Me help pick it out?" Lily.

"Yes, yes you can, and you can help chose the cake"

"I love cake"

"Me too" JJ said wrapping her arm around Lily.

/

"I need your guys help" Will said walking into the dining area, joining the group.

"Where's JJ?"

"I think, Lily has dragged her into planning our wedding."

The group laughed. "What can we do man?" Derek asked.

"Help me plan a surprise wedding for the end of the summer."

Emily and Penelope exchanged a look. "You know, about her fairytale wedding"

"Her mom, might of shared the story"

"We'll do it" Penelope smiled widely.

"None of you can tell her, not till the day before anyway"

"We won't so you ready for this?" Aaron said, patting his shoulder.

"I am. I'm ready for a lot of things. Starting with moving."

"Have you told her?"

"That's another convocation we need to have."

"Dude."

"JJ belongs, in the FBI, and besides, I got a transfer, so we can both have our dreams. "

"Your moving to DC" JJ said.

They all turned around. "Jay!"

"Will…"

"I love you , and your dream is the FBI, and I can finish the academy anywhere, and be a detective anywhere!"

"Anything else you need to tell me?" JJ said climbing into his lap "No"

"Good" JJ said letting out a laugh.

/

**I know this was really short, but the last chapter will be long ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is the last chapter, thank you for all the reviews, and comments and so on, glad you all enjoyed it, and don't worry, I will be adding a new story very soon. **

**Chapter 12**

Rolling over In bed, JJ saw Will sat up fully dressed. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for ya to wake up"

JJ smiled sitting up. "Well, I just had the greatest dream"

"Yeah, what about" Will said laying next to her.

"When you came to see me in DC."

"Oh" Will said, giving her a cheeky smile. "I totally remember that.

/

_Flash back. 6 months ago._

_Opening her door, JJ was shocked "Hey"_

"_Hey there" Will said leaning on the doorframe._

"_Come in"_

_JJ sat down on the sofa, letting out a breath._

"_Sorry to just drop by, I was heading up to the camp"_

"_Oh" JJ said looking at him._

"_Look JJ, I miss you. I miss our friendship." Will said moving closer to her._

"_I'm sorry, about calling you the other night, I shouldn't have" JJ said looking round at him. "I just didn't know who else to call"_

"_JJ, I'm glad ya did call… you shouldn't been going through all this alone"_

_Gulping down a breath, JJ moved closer to Will laying her head onto his shoulder. "Were waiting on test results."_

"_So your dad's okay for now?"_

_JJ nodded. "Yeah, but the doctors said anything can happen. He had a heart attack"_

_Will wrapped his arm around JJ kissing her forehead "It's okay I'm here"_

_JJ looked up at Will, moving her head slowly to his, she pressed her lips on his. Kissing her back, Will pulled away._

"_JJ… c'mon, your not thinking straight your upset. And…"_

"_And I miss you." JJ said looking right at him._

_Sighing, Will shook his head, kissing JJ back, as the kiss deepened, Will laid there bodies down onto the sofa. "Your sure about this"_

_Nodding JJ bit down on her lip. "Are you"_

"_No regrets" he smiled kissing her once again._

_Rolling off JJ, Will pulled the covers over his waist. "Damn" Will said panting for air._

"_Wow" JJ said laughing._

"_Yeah so I might of forgot how great sex was._

_JJ sighed, rolling over laying her head on Will's bare chest. "Thank you for coming." JJ said kissing his abb. _

"_Your welcome" Will said running his fingers through her hair. "Listen Jay, I don't want ya to think. I'm telling ya this out of gult, but ya know I have a girlfriend right?"_

_JJ sighed, lifting up her head. "I do, and I kind of figured with how you agreed to this… that it's just sex"_

"_Right, just sex" Will said looking down at her. _

_JJ sighed, laying her head back onto his chest. "I'm coming back this year. To the camp"_

"_Good" Will said letting out a smile. "It wasn't the same without you"_

_End of flashback_

/

"So I've got a surprise for ya"

JJ sat up, raising her brow.

"Get dressed, there's something I need to show ya"

Climbing out of bed, JJ tied her hair, up, throwing on some clothes and some make up, following Will outside, she felt him cover her eyes, and lead her onto the camp.

"Okay, your scaring me"

"Opening your eyes" Will whispered.

Opening her eyes, JJ was gob smacked. "What is this?"

"Were getting married tomorrow."

"Your kidding right" JJ said turning to him.

"Nope, your parents, my mum and all our families are here"

"Oh my god" JJ said wrapping her arms around Will's waist.

"I know this is your dream wedding, and your getting it"

"How did you?"

"I might of let it slip" Sandy said smiling at her daughter

"Mom!" JJ smiled hugging her. "You deserve this, just like everyone does."

Smiling, JJ looked round at Will. "Seriously no more surprise EVER!"

/

Clipping the curls to the side, on JJ's hair Emily couldn't help but smile. Picking up the flower, Emily clipped it in. "And your done"

"Wow" JJ said looking at herself in the mirror. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, and you look beautiful, amazing what a simple look can do"

"It really is." JJ said standing up.

"So I know everything Is sorted, but I don't have a dress" JJ said looking round at everyone.

"Actually darling, you do" Sandy said smiling, opening the wardrobe door.

"Oh my god, is that your dress?"

Sandy nodded. "And now it's yours"

JJ smiled widely, running her hand along the fabric. "I'm so nervous"

"You'll be fine once you see Will stood there."

"Well man, I have to say you pulled it off, JJ is gonna love this" Derek said patting his shoulder.

Will let out a breath. "I did, and now I'm bricking it"

"Hey, just think, in an hour you'll be married"

Will let out a little laugh taking a deep breath.

/

Applying her lipstick, JJ put on her shoes looking round at everyone. "Okay, now I'm really nervous"

"Aunt JJ, you look like a princess" Lily said, handing JJ, her bucay of flowers.

"Thank you sweetie, and you do too." JJ said giving her a little hug."

Hearing a knock on the door, JJ took a deep breath. "Lets go"

JJ watched as her friends, and Lily walked down the isle, seeing her father, JJ smiled, locking her arm through his.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks dad"

"And, you're my little girl and I love you."

"I love you too" JJ smiled, hearing the music start to play.

Taking a deep breath, JJ walked along the white, sheet that was laid out, covered in purple petals , smiling she looked around seeing the white fences hung up. Looking forward, she saw Will turn around looking right at her. As they reached the end of the isle, JJ let go of her fathers arm, taking hold of Will's hand walking up the tiny steps onto the alter.

"You look amazing" Will whispered.

JJ smiled, looking at Will, turning to the priest.

As the priest started the ceremony, JJ took hold of Will's taking a deep breath, beginning her vows. "Eight years ago, when I first stepped onto this camp, you were the first person I saw" JJ said letting out a little laugh. "I saw you trip over a couple of bags, and get up and walk off like nothing happened" JJ smiled widely, hearing everyone laugh. "And I knew from then, there was something about you, and now I can say, I'm glad you took that chance on the pier, cause I love you. And I always will."

Will smiled, running his thumb over JJ's palm. "JJ, you were the shy blonde girl, who was nice to everyone, who took a chance, that made me the happiest guy in the world, and yes we had our hard times, and yeah, we even broke up, but I'm glad I took that chance and came to visit you in DC." Will paused. "Cause, now look where we are, living both our dreams." Will paused. "So I promise to never let you go again, and fight for you in everyway possible. And I love you."

Placing the ring onto there fingers, Will leaned in kissing JJ deeply on the lips. Sitting at the table, JJ smiled at Will, hearing someone cling there glass, looking up both JJ and Will looked right at Rossi. "So I always like to say when the end of the summer comes, you have all grown up and experienced an adventure , and today I really mean that. For the last eight years, I have watched both of you grow into amazing adults, and I'm so happy you decided to get married here, at your second home. Which it always will be, so here's to family"

"Family" Everyone said clinging there glasses, Clinging her glass with Will's JJ took a sip, giving Will a quick kiss.

As they cut the cake, JJ let out a sad face. "It's too pretty to eat"

"Ya won't be saying that when ya taste it, trust me" Will said kissing her cheek.

Smiling, JJ took a tiny piece, feeling it melt in her mouth "Oh my god"

"Told ya" Will said kissing her neck. "Now we need to dance, cause I see the sunset."

JJ smiled, turning around seeing the sky start to turn pink. Stepping on the dance floor, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest, his hands wrapping around her waist as "The right way" by Ron Pope started playing.

JJ smiled kissing Will, turning there bodies, so they could both dance, and watch the sunset. "This is everything I imagined it to be"

"Me too, sort of" Will said letting out a little laugh. "I got my girl, and gave her the day she's always wanted. So today Is the perfect day"

"I love you"

"And I love you" Will said kissing her.

Waking up, JJ rolled over, throwing her arm over Will's chest. "Wow easy there grumpy"

JJ let out a moan. "It's too early."

"Were still at camp remember" Will said letting out a laugh, Pulling JJ on top of him. "But I'm sure, no one would notice"

"Mmmmm. Now that I'm okay with" JJ said cradling in Will's lap. Running her hand down his chest, JJ leant forward, her hair flow in front of her, biting down onto her lip. "You up for another round."

"Oh yeah" Will said kissing her deeply, pulling her down on him.

/

Packing the last of her bags, JJ looked round at Will, wrapping her arm around his waist. "So your going home packing, and coming up, at the end of the week?"

"Yep." Will said kissing her forehead.

"I don't know, if I can last four days without you."

"I'm sure ya will."

JJ sighed, burying her head into Will's chest. "Lets go"

Putting the last of her bags in the car, JJ and Will joined the rest of the group. "So we all coming back here?"

"Oh I think, we still got a lot of years ahead of us"

"Well I hope you all have" Rossi said joining the group.

"How would you all like to become, permanent , paid employee's through the summer?"

"Depending on work, I'm sure were all up for that"

"I will see you all, and good luck all of you" Rossi said.

**2 weeks later!**

Throwing her body down the sofa, JJ laid across Will. "Well, everything is officially moved in."

"We are officially a married couple living together"

"And will both very soon, have official jobs" JJ said, leaning up smiling at Will.

"who would of thought thirteen weeks ago, we would be here right now" Will said, running his hand along JJ's back.

"Thirteen weeks ago, I was deciding how to get you to sleep with me again" JJ said shaking her head.

"Well I guess, everything worked out right"

"It did, like it always has." Will said looking at JJ. "I knew that you were always the girl for me."

"It's always been you" JJ said kissing Will deeply.

**THE END**

/

**So hope you liked the last chapter, and thank you once again to everyone that has read this , hope you enjoyed all of it.**


End file.
